


Baby Pink (Starker)

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter was anxious. He knew Tony would be home soon, probably stressed. And he wanted to surprise him. He had on his cute little pink skirt with his pink thigh highs and a pink bralette with the cutest pink heels. His makeup was done to perfection, his long eyelashes perfectly curled and his hair styled. He looked in the mirror and sighed. This was something he had always wanted to do but yet in the past he had been too shy to do it.Until now.





	Baby Pink (Starker)

Peter was anxious. He knew Tony would be home soon, probably stressed. And he wanted to surprise him. He had on his cute little pink skirt with his pink thigh highs and a pink bralette with the cutest pink heels. His makeup was done to perfection, his long eyelashes perfectly curled and his hair styled. He looked in the mirror and sighed. This was something he had always wanted to do but yet in the past he had been too shy to do it.

When Tony finally got home, he was expecting Peter to run and jump on him and kiss him and tell him how glad he was that he was home. But he didn't. Tony shrugged off his jacket and went to the bedroom. His breath hitched at what he saw. Peter sat there in baby pink, with a lace skirt and a barely there thong.

"Daddy, come play with me!"

How could Tony resist that?

Tony pushed Peter down on the bed and kissed him.

"You taste like cherries, babydoll."

Peter grinned.

"You like your surprise?"

"I love it."

Tony kissed him again, removing his shirt in the process. He grabbed at Peter's nipples through the bralette.

"You know the only place this outfit would look better? The floor."

Peter pulled at Tony's pants, ripping the button off. Tony wiggles out of his pants and pulled his socks off. Peter grabbed Tony's hips and pulled them into his, moaning as he did so. Tony ripped his baby's little skirt off and threw it over his head.

"Mm, daddy, you're so sexy. I want your dick in my ass so bad."

"Yeah, babydoll? You gonna show me how much you want it?"

"Yeah, daddy."

Peter slid down his daddy's body and sucked his dick into his mouth. Tony flipped them over so Peter was on top and moaned at the feeling of his mouth around him.

"You treat my cock so good, baby. So good. You little mouth is so warm around me!"

Peter moaned around Tony. Tony pulled Peter off.

"C'mon, spit on it."

Peter did as he was told and gathered spit in his mouth and dropped it on Tony's dick. Tony moaned, his grip on Peter's hair tightening.

"Come on, daddy! I wanna taste your cum!"

Tony bucks his hips up and cums all over his baby's face. Peter licks it from around his lips.

"Your cum tastes so good, daddy!"

Tony flipped Peter on his back and grabbed the lube from the night stand. He slathered his fingers and stuck one in Peter, causing the younger of the two to moan loudly.

"You like that baby? You want another one of daddy's fingers!"

"Yes daddy! Fill me up with your fingers!"

"My naughty, naughty, good boy."

Tony added another finger. Peter squeaked.

"More daddy! I need more!"

Tony shoved his last two fingers in his submissive. Peter cursed and wriggled trying to get his daddy's fingers further in his ass.

"Daddy! I want your dick! Please!"

"Yeah, babydoll? You gonna ride your daddy?"

"Yes daddy! Let me ride you!"

Tony grabbed Peter and sat him on his lap. He slid his dick into Peter's ass, moaning involuntarily. Peter bottoms out and begins to move his hips. Tony thrusts up into his baby.

"Fucking shit! You're so warm baby!"

"Fuck! Daddy!"

"Baby you're gonna make daddy cum!"

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm gonna cum!"

"Come on baby, cum for me!"

Peter came with a scream.

"You look so pretty for me! I'm gonna cum!"

Tony sat Peter on him one more time and came in him.

"C'mere pretty baby. I wanna clean you up."

He lay Peter down and began to lick him cum out of Peter. Peter whined as Tony ate his own cum out of him. Tony pulled Peter into his chest.

"I love you, babydoll."

And then he fell asleep.


End file.
